militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
AMX-10P
|type=Infantry fighting vehicle |production_date= 1973 present |is_vehicle=yes |is_UK=no |crew=3 crews + 8 troops |length=5.85 m |width=2.78 m |height=2.57 m |weight=14.2 tonnes |armour=Frontal armour resistant against 23 mm API from 300 m |primary_armament=20mm automatic cannon M693 F1 (800 rounds) |secondary_armament=7.62mm co-axial machine gun (2000 rounds) |engine=Hispano-Suiza HS 115 |engine_power= |suspension=Torsion bar |speed=65 km/h |pw_ratio=17.9 hp/tonne |vehicle_range=600 km }} The AMX-10P is a French infantry fighting vehicle. It was developed after 1965 to replace the AMX-VCI in French service, and the first prototypes were completed in 1968. It has NBC protection and amphibious capabilities, with hydro jets to swim in water. The AMX-10P has been operated in the past by France, the United Arab Emirates, Greece, Indonesia, Qatar, Saudi Arabia, Singapore and Mexico. The first production vehicles were delivered in 1973 to the 7th Mechanised Brigade stationed at Reims.Jane's Armour and Artillery 1981-82, p. 225. The AMX-10P mounts a GIAT M693 20 mm automatic cannon with a day sight magnification of x6. The cannon's rate of fire is 700 rounds per minute and has an effective range of 1500 metres. The frontal armour protects against 23 mm API and 14.5 mm API rounds while all-round protection is against small arms bullets and artillery shell splinters only.military-today.com website. In the French Army, 108 are being upgraded between 2006 and 2008, improving the armour and mobility. The modifications will significantly increase the vehicles protection with the installation of add-on armour, while improving mobility by fitting new suspension systems and a strengthened gearbox. The AMX 10P tracked IFV will be upgraded by Giat Industries. An active armour kit is currently available. The French Army is currently replacing its AMX-10P vehicles with the new Véhicule Blindé de Combat d'Infanterie. The first regiment to retire all its AMX-10P was the 35th Infantry Regiment in Belfort in December 2008. Présentation de la formation "VBCI" au 35e régiment d'infanterie. Variants *AMX-10P/Milan: ATGM launcher vehicle, with two launchers *AMX/HOT: ATGM launcher vehicle (Toucan II turret, 4 launchers) *AMX-10 TM: Mortar carrier towing 120-mm RT-61 mortar *AMX-10 PAC 90: Fire support/AT variant with Giat 90mm gun *AMX-10P Marine: Improved amphibious variant with either 12.7mm heavy machine gun, 25mm cannon or 90mm main gun *AMX-10 PC: Command variant with varied command stations *AMX-10 RC: Wheeled (6 x 6) fire support vehicle with 105mm gun Users AMX-10PAC with 90mm gun]] * French Army (Primary user) * Hellenic Army (retired) * Indonesian Marine Corps in duty 100 * Military of Bosnia and Herzegovina 25 * Royal Moroccan Army * Military of Qatar * Saudi Arabian Army 600 * Singapore Army 44, (retired) * Military of the United Arab Emirates 18 See also *British FV432 armoured personnel carrier *British Warrior Tracked Armoured Vehicle *German Schützenpanzer Marder *German Schützenpanzer Puma *Italian Dardo IFV *Singaporean Bionix AFV *Soviet BMP-3 IFV *Swedish CV90 IFV *US M113 APC *US M2 Bradley IFV Argentina TAM External links *AMX-10P from 2sd GC in Germany in 1989 *topgun.rin.ru *inetres.com Category:Amphibious infantry fighting vehicles Category:Tracked infantry fighting vehicles Category:Infantry fighting vehicles of France